


Я буду рядом

by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5
Summary: Лютик. Такой прекрасный и мимолётный, словно солнечный лучик, пляшущий на кронах деревьев.Если бы Лютика не существовало, его бы следовало придумать.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 8





	Я буду рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по идее Dr_Alice_Woods (сам пост лежит тут - https://twitter.com/Dr_Alice_Woods/status/1216792306260619264)

Геральт не мог вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он познакомился с Лютиком. В память накрепко вбились рецепты ведьмачих эликсиров, целые главы из инкунабул о чудовищах и способах их изничтожения, наставления Весемира и даже матерные частушки за авторством Ламберта. А вот где менестрель впервые попался ему на глаза Геральт как-то запамятовал. Быть может, на весенней ярмарке в Гулете? Или в маленькой деревушке Нижний Посад, где мужичье жаловалось на злокозненные проделки диявола? Удивительно, но всякий раз, когда ведьмак пытался выспросить у поэта детали их знакомства, тот ловко уходил от ответа, прячась за россказнями о любовных похождениях.  
Геральт никогда не задумывался, откуда Лютик так много о нём знает. Певцу были ведомы тайны прошлого, окутанные дымкой обид, тоски и разочарований. Он читал Белого Волка, что открытую книгу и мог с точностью сказать, какие переживания скрываются за маской сурового истребителя чудищ. Быть может, просто угадывал? Или впрямь видел насквозь, как истинный знаток человеческих душ?  
Геральт ни разу не задавался вопросом: как менестрелю удавалось отыскивать его на Пути, хоть судьба мотала ведьмаков по сёлам и весям, забрасывала в дальние уголки Северных Королевств, а порой — водила мощёными улицами крупных городов навроде Оксенфурта. И даже там, в лабиринте особняков, роскошных садов и бедных покосившихся халуп, Лютик непременно оказывался рядом. Вот так просто, словно у него была зачарованная карта.  
Геральта не удивляло, что трусливый певец, который сбегал от ревнивых мужей через окна, не боялся монстров. Вот ничуточки. Скорее кривлялся, будто актёр на подмостках, вещая, как его ужасают твари, что таятся в непроглядной тьме. И вопреки своим же словам — ходил хвостом за ведьмаком, совался в самые глубокие пещеры, лазил по кладбищам, заброшенным замкам и невероятно ловко ускользал, когда дело доходило до драки.  
Наверняка, это были совпадения. Случайности, невероятные стечения обстоятельств — как угодно. Откровенно говоря, Геральту было плевать. Он просто наслаждался обществом несносного балабола, этого невероятно умного и в то же время наивного поэта, что скрашивал долгие одинокие вечера. С Лютиком все горести прятались в тени, не в силах вынести лучезарной улыбки и задорных песен. Пускай спутник-непоседа часто влипал в истории, городил глупости и вечно лез с непрошенными комментариями, Геральт готов был это терпеть. Ради приятной компании, волшебной музыки и бархатистого голоса, что убаюкивал в дальней дороге.  
Когда он начал сомневаться? В Лютике, в себе, в здравости рассудка? О, это случилось совсем недавно. Просто Йеннифер язвительно поинтересовалась, что это за друг такой, что ему дороже великой чародейки. Чуть позже посыпались вопросы от Золтана: «Менестрель? А чё поёт? А чё эт я никогда его песен не слыхал, хоть по кабакам шляюсь чаще, чем ты — на охоту?» Следом неизвестным песнопевцем заинтересовалась Трисс, а после — Фрингилья.  
Тогда Геральт осознал, что Лютик нарочно избегает чужого общества. Странствовать с ведьмаком по самым тёмным чащобам и ночевать на сеновале — пожалуйста. Тесниться вдвоем, почти в обнимку, на лавке в доме старосты, которому охота избавиться от лешего — да сколько угодно. А вот оказаться в компании чародеек — нет уж, милостивый друг, у тебя свои дамы, у меня — свои, изволь танцевать своих девиц самостоятельно.  
Ну, так говорил Лютик. И Геральт почему-то ему верил. Больше, чем собратьям по ремеслу, больше чем своей любовнице и даже больше чем себе.  
Хоть однажды ведьмак, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, поделился с Лютиком своими нелепыми домыслами. Менестрель в ответ лишь задорно расхохотался. Он смеялся долго, до икоты, смеялся так заразительно, что Геральт сам невольно заулыбался. Ну, действительно. Выдумал не пойми чего, обвинил друга в том, что его, понимаете ли, не существует… Поразительная ерунда, достойная пьяных бредней после третьей бутылки махакамского.  
Они продолжали путешествовать вместе. Славный Геральт из Ривии сражался с тварями, великий маэстро Лютик слагал песни о его деяниях и выступал пред широкой публикой — многовековыми дубами, ручьём, бегущим чрез густой валежник, лесным зверьём и яркими звёздами. Ведьмак ни разу не видел, чтобы спутник давал концерты. Ни в Новиграде, ни в захудалых деревнях.  
Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, что Лютик был рядом.  
Геральту хотелось, чтоб так было всегда. В особенности сейчас, когда он лежал на каменных ступенях склепа и захлебывался собственной кровью. Упырица славно поработала: разорвала сонную артерию, вспорола трахею и даже прошлась когтями по ключице. Ведьмачьи рефлексы требовали перевернуться на четвереньки, отползти подальше от противника и затаиться в схроне, дабы переждать ночь. Но умом Геральт понимал — он уже мертвец. Он может хоть залиться «ласточкой» и искупаться в чане с зельем Раффара Белого, но едва ли это его спасёт. Веки невольно смыкались, жизнь толчками покидала тело, унося по реке навьих сновидений.  
Геральт заставлял себя дышать. Сквозь мучительную боль, чрез агонию и слёзы он отсчитывал вдохи и выдохи, как на тренировках в Каэр Морхене.  
Словно это имело смысл. Будто у человека, пускай прошедшего трансмутацию, был хоть какой-то шанс сыграть в прятки со смертью.  
Лютик, как всегда, появился из ниоткуда. Склонился над растерзанным телом, преданно посмотрел в глаза и одарил мягкой, почти что девичьей улыбкой. Нежные пальцы ласково огладили скулы, поправили медальон с оскаленной волчьей мордой.  
— Не бойся. Я тебя не оставлю.  
Менестрель прилег рядом, размазывая грязь и кровь по нильфгаардскому доспеху. Идеально закрученные локоны золотом рассыпались по слабо вздымающейся груди.  
— Спи, ведьмак, я буду рядом.  
Под каменными сводами эхом танцевала песня. Давно забытая колыбельная, что таила сказания древних, вещала о доблестных сражениях и трепетной влюбленности. Мелодия рождалась прямо в сознании, укутывала саваном раненую душу, уговаривала отпустить этот мир и отдаться на волю иных, потусторонних сил.  
— Сладких снов, ведьмак.  
Геральт, обессилев, закрыл глаза и ощутил на губах поцелуй смерти.  
Теплый поцелуй с нотками мёда и весеннего первоцвета.

_Июнь 2020_


End file.
